Cerveja com os Amigos
by wickedtatha
Summary: Mesmo em circunstâncias adversas, boas notícias são bem vindas. OBS.: Todos os personagens da fic são criação da minha linda J.K. Rowling. mesmo que ela nunca venha a ler essa fic


Sirius esperava James em um pub perto de Londres. O lugar era movimentado, mas um tanto escuro e podia-se ver o brilho que faiscavam dos olhos das pessoas espalhadas em mesas ou em pé, iluminados pelas luzes fracas saídas de poucas velas flutuantes.

James chegou e demorou a achar seu amigo, que estava em uma mesa escondida no fundo do pub.

- Ah! Aí está você! – James reclamou.

- Era o único lugar que estava disponível. Onde estão Rabicho e Aluado? – Sirius perguntou.

- Já estão chegando. – James riu. – Parece que você começou sem nós. – Ele apontou para a caneca quase vazia.

- Vocês estavam demorando demais. Os dois ainda nem chegaram. Ia morrer de sede! – Sirius ergueu a caneca.

- Eles já vão chegar. Deixe- me sentar e lhe acompanhar. – James sentou e fez um sinal ao garçom. – O que ele está bebendo amigo.

O garçom balançou com a cabeça e foi bar adentro.

- E então, o que quer contar? Você não se arriscaria tanto por nada. – Sirius perguntou para o amigo.

- Tudo na sua hora meu caro amigo, espere Aluado e Rabicho chegarem.

O garçom voltou com uma caneca cheia e entregou – a James, que lego deu um gole.

Remo e Pedro chegaram juntos. Pedro parecia com a mesma cara de sempre, mas Remo parecia cansado e envelhecido.

- Vocês tinha que escolher o pior lugar para sentar?! – Pedro exclamou.

- Era para que ninguém tivesse que olhar sua cara feia Rabicho. – Sirius respondeu rispidamente.

James deu uma gargalha e Remou abafou o riso. Pedro fechou a cara e sentou ao lado de James, deixando Remo sentar ao lado de Sirius.

- O que é que vocês estão bebendo? – Pedro perguntou. – Ei, garçom, venha cá. – Ele acenou para o garçom. – Vou querer o mesmo que eles. E você Aluado?

- Apenas um copo d'água, por favor. – Remo respondeu.

- Noite difícil? – Sirius colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Ciclo difícil. Tenho muitas dores e me machuquei muito dessa vez.

- Você precisa descansar! Nós poderíamos ter vindo outro dia, certo Pontas? – Sirius perguntou.

- Mas é claro que sim! Se bem que, o que eu tenho para falar a vocês é muito importante.

- É verdade! Já estamos todos aqui. O que é tão importante que não podia esperar? – Sirius perguntou.

- Bem eu... – James começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo garçom, que voltava com as bebidas.

Pedro pegou a dele e Remo murmurou um "Obrigado" ao garçom.

- Continue Pontas. Pedro incentivou.

- Bem, eu queria que vocês fossem os primeiros a saber. – James recomeçou a falar. – Eu decidi pedir a Lilly em casamento.

Os três rapazes ficaram em silêncio. Remo encarou Sirius e Rabicho e os três encararam James. Assustado, ele perguntou:

- Você podia esboçar alguma reação...

Sirius sorriu, acompanhado pelos outros amigos:

- Meus parabéns caro amigo. – Sirius levantou para abraçar o amigo.

- Pensei que não fosse fazer isso nunca! – Remo também levantou e abraçou James.

- Já estava na hora! – Pedro levantou por último.

-Porque vocês ficaram com aquelas caras? – James perguntou.

- Para poder brincar com a sua cara. – Sirius respondeu. – Nós estávamos achando que era algo mais sério.

- Casamento é uma coisa séria Almofadinhas. Não é porque você sai com todas as bruxas que você põe o olho que eu deva seguir seu exemplo. – James brincou.

- Eu nunca disse para você seguir meu exemplo. – Sirius respondeu. – Você tem a Lilly, o Aluado tem o affair dele. – Ele piscou para Remo. – O Rabicho não tem ninguém, todo mundo sabe disso. Eu não encontrei ninguém para sossegar.

- Não sobrou ninguém para você sossegar. Você já testou todas elas. – Remo brincou e todos riram.

- Então, você já está mais disposto?! – Sirius riu. – Ótimo! Devemos comemorar!

Eles chamaram o garçom e pediram mais uma rodada, mas, dessa vez, Remos os acompanharia.

- Então, como vai ser? – Pedro perguntou.

- Na verdade não sei. Ainda nem comprei o anel.

- Pontas, é sério, não vai fazer essas coisas estranhas que você tem mania! – Pedro advertiu.

- Bobagem! Se você não fizer do seu jeito não vai ser você pedindo a mão dela. – Sirius corrigiu.

- Mas ele tem mania de ser espalhafatoso e dar presentes que explodem na nossa cara. – Pedro retrucou.

- Ele faz isso com a gente. Ele nunca vai fazer isso com a Lilly. – Sirius respondeu.

- Eu acho que o próprio Pontas vai encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso. – Remo opinou.

- Obrigado Aluado. – James sorriu.

- É, o mais romântico de todos nós. – Sirius brincou.

As bebidas chegaram e Sirius ergueu a caneca:

- Um brinde! Ao primeiro Maroto a se casar e construir família!

Todos bateram as canecas e James pensou: "O primeiro Maroto a se casar e construir família! Gostei disso..."


End file.
